


Boom

by marginaliana



Series: multifandom drabble 2017 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: "I didn't think you did this."





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



"I didn't think you did this," Q said. "Shooting, I mean."

Tanner shoved him down with an elbow and returned fire. "I didn't think _you_ did _this_ ," he said, quirking a smile just for himself. "Being shot at."

"Yes, well," said Q, typing rapidly on the tablet half-hidden in the curl of his body. "Needs must. Protect valuable national resources, make things go boom, etc."

"Indeed," said Tanner. 

"Ah," Q said, absently, and then, " _ah_."

Tanner tried not to look, but settled for covering it with reloading. Q's cheeks were pink. Tanner nudged him. "Make things go boom now, please."


End file.
